A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010 film)
A Nightmare On Elm Street is a 2010 American-Fantasy Horror Film Remake of the original Wes Craven Classic A Nightmare On Elm Street. It introduces the new nightmare of Micro-Naps as well as more of the original children of Elm Street targeted for death by the demonic dream stalker Freddy Krueger. It was written by Eric Heiresser and Directed by music video director Samuel Bayer. It Stars Jackie Earle Haley as Freddy. It also introduces the character equivalents such as Nancy Holbrook portrayed by Rooney Mara, the equivalent of Nancy Thompson of the original, Kris Fowles the equivalent of Tina Grey of the original, Jesse Braun the equivalent of Rod Lane and Quentin Smith the equivalent of Glen Lantz. It was released on April 30th in the U.S, North America and New Zealand and May 13th in Australia and Europe in cinemas. It grossed $27,000,00 Henceforth spawning the upcoming sequel A Nightmare on Elm Street 2 (2012) Plot While at the Springwood Diner with his friend Kris Fowles (Katie Cassidy), Dean Russell (Kellan Lutz) falls asleep at the table and meets a man covered in burn scars, wearing a red and green sweater and a clawed glove on his right hand. The burned man cuts Dean's throat in the dream, but in reality it appears that Dean is cutting his own throat as friend and waitress Nancy Holbrook (Rooney Mara) looks on with Kris. At Dean's funeral, Kris sees a photograph of her and Dean as children, but cannot recall ever knowing Dean before high school. Kris begins to dream about the burned man herself and refuses to go to sleep for fear that she will die in her dreams. Jesse Braun (Thomas Dekker), Kris's ex-boyfriend, shows up at her house to keep her company while she sleeps, but Kris meets the burned man in her dreams and is murdered. Covered in blood, Jesse runs to Nancy's house to try to explain what happened and he learns that Nancy has been having dreams about the same man; that man's name is Freddy (Jackie Earle Haley). Jesse is apprehended by the police under suspicion of murdering Kris, and is killed by Freddy when he falls asleep in his jail cell. With her friends dying, Nancy begins to question what everyone's connection is to each other, given that none of them can remember each other before their teenage years. Eventually, Nancy and her friend Quentin Smith (Kyle Gallner) discover that all of them, including more children, attended the same preschool together. Nancy's mother Gwen (Connie Britton) reluctantly tells Nancy and Quentin that there was a gardener at the preschool, Fred Krueger, who hurt Nancy and the rest of the kids. Gwen explains that Nancy was his favorite, and came home one day telling her mom about Freddy's "magic cave" and the things that happened down there. Gwen claims Krueger skipped town before he was arrested. Nancy does not believe her and attempts to track down the remaining kids from the school. Nancy eventually discovers that all of the other kids, Lisa Harper, Bret Tanzer, Sukari McGill, Nancy Lumb, Elizabeth Cook, Marcus Yeon, Carrie Bush, and Craig Jackson, have been killed, most of them in their sleep. Meanwhile, Quentin tries to accept that everything is nothing more than repressed memories, but he falls asleep during swim practice and witnesses what really happened to Krueger. Quentin sees everyone's parents hunt down Krueger, and then burn him alive. Quentin and Nancy confront Quentin's father, Alan Smith (Clancy Brown), about the reality they murdered Krueger with no actual evidence that he had committed any crime. Nancy and Quentin, who both begin sporadically dreaming while they are awake as a result of insomnia, decide to go to the preschool and learn what they can about Krueger. On the way, Nancy falls asleep and is attacked by Freddy, but when Quentin wakes her up they discover she has pulled a piece of Freddy's sweater out of the dreamworld and into reality. Quentin takes Nancy to the hospital for cuts on her arm; there, he steals some adrenaline and a syringe to help them stay awake. Nancy and Quentin leave the hospital and eventually make it to the preschool. Quentin uncovers Krueger's "magic cave" and the evidence that proves Krueger was physically and sexually abusing all of the children. Nancy decides the only way to end this is to pull Krueger out of their dreams and kill him in reality. Quentin tries to stay awake long enough to pull Nancy out of her dream when she has Freddy, but he falls asleep and is attacked. Krueger then goes after Nancy and explains that he intentionally left her for last so she would stay awake long enough that when she finally fell asleep she would no longer be able to wake back up. While Nancy struggles with Freddy, Quentin wakes and uses the adrenaline to bring Nancy up and pull Freddy into reality. With Krueger distracted by Quentin, Nancy uses a broken paper cutter blade to cut Freddy's gloved hand off, and then slice his throat. Afterward, Nancy torches the secret room, with Krueger's body left inside, while she and Quentin leave. Nancy and her mother return home from the hospital, with Nancy being told she should gets some sleep. Krueger suddenly appears in a mirror's reflection and kills Nancy's mother before pulling her body through the mirror and Nancy screams. Cast Main Supporting * Lia Mortensen - Nora Fowles * Julianna Damm - Young Kristen Fowles * Christian Stolte - Mr. Braun * Katie Schooping Knight - Creepy Girl #1 * Hailey Schooping Knight - Creepy Girl #2 * Leah Uteg - Creepy Girl #3 * Don Robert Cass - History Teacher * Kurt Naebig - Mr. Russell * Kyra Krumins - Young Nancy Holbrook * Brayden Coyer - Young Jesse Braun * Max Holt - Young Dean Russell * Andrew Fiscella - Inmate * Bob Kizer - Swim Coach * Pete Kelly - Officer * Jason Brandstetter - County Jail Cop * Bob Riley - Minister * Scott Lindvall - Paramedic * Dominick Conviello - Pharmacist * Parker Bagley - Paxton * Jennifer Robers - Mrs. Russell * Tania Randall - Nurse * Logan Stalzer - Logan * Christopher Woods - Christopher The following synopsis has been directly quoted from the "A Nightmare on Elm Street" website. " Freddy Krueger returns in "A Nightmare on Elm Street," a contemporary re-imagining of the horror classic. A group of suburban teenagers share one common bond: they are all being stalked by Freddy Krueger, a horribly disfigured killer who hunts them in their dreams. As long as they stay awake, they can protect one another...but when they sleep, there is no escape. Donning Freddy's trademark fedora, red-and-green striped sweater, and four-bladed glove is Academy Award nominee Jackie Earle Haley ("Little Children," "Watchmen"). The film is being directed by award-winning music video and commercial director Samuel Bayer (Nirvana's "Smells Like Teen Spirit," Green Day's "Boulevard of Broken Dreams"), marking his feature film debut. The teens whose dreams are terrorized by Freddy Krueger are played by an ensemble of young actors, including Kyle Gallner ("The Haunting in Connecticut"), Katie Cassidy ("Taken," TV's "Supernatural"), Rooney Mara ("Urban Legend: Bloody Mary"), Thomas Dekker ("Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles"), and Kellan Lutz ("Twilight," "The Twilight Saga: New Moon"). The supporting cast also includes veteran character actor Clancy Brown ("The Shawshank Redemption," "Highlander") and Connie Britton ("Friday Night Lights"). "A Nightmare on Elm Street" is based on characters created by Wes Craven in his 1984 sleeper horror hit. That film went on to become one of the horror genre's longest-running, most successful and innovative film series, spawning seven sequels. Now, 25 years later, comes a contemporary incarnation of the Freddy Krueger origin story. Samuel Bayer is directing "A Nightmare on Elm Street" from a screenplay by Wesley Strick ("Cape Fear," "Wolf") and Eric Heisserer. The film is produced by Platinum Dunes' Michael Bay, Andrew Form and Brad Fuller, whose company has enjoyed success with a number of re-imagined horror franchises, including "Friday the 13th," "The Texas Chainsaw Massacre," and "The Amityville Horror." The executive producers are Bob Shaye, Michael Lynne, and Mike Drake ("The Number 23," "The Whole Nine Yards"). The co-producer is John Rickard. The behind-the-scenes team includes director of photography Jeff Cutter ("Gridiron Gang," "Orphan"), production designer Patrick Lumb ("Valkyrie," "The Omen"), editor Glen Scantlebury ("Transformers," "The Texas Chainsaw Massacre"), costume designer Mari-An Ceo ("Friday the 13th," "The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning"), visual effects supervisor Sean Faden ("The Amityville Horror"), special makeup effects artist Andrew Clement ("Star Trek," "Cloverfield"), and special effects coordinator John Milinac ("Friday the 13th," "The Amityville Horror"). Warner Bros. Pictures presents, in association with New Line Cinema, "A Nightmare on Elm Street," to be distributed worldwide by Warner Bros. Pictures, a Warner Bros. Entertainment Company. The film is stated for release in April 2010. " Soundtrack : Score is composed by Steve Jablonsky #Freddy' Coming For You #Main Title #Missing Pictures #Rufus? #Quiet Drive #Jesse And Kris #Jesse And The Police #You Smell Different #A Man Named Fred Krueger #Research #It's Hot In Here #The School #Where The Monster #Wake Me Up #Boo #Like It Used To Be #One More Nap #Jump Rope Blu-Ray and DVD release ''Released date October 5, 2010. Special Features *Freddy Kreuger Reborn *Maniacal Movie Mode *Focus Pods *Deleted Scene *Alternate Opening *Alternate Ending : ''All features are on the Blu-ray, but the DVD only has the Freddy Krueger Reborn feature Trivia * Katie Cassidy who plays Kris Fowles and Thomas Dekker who plays Jesse Braun both starred in the same episode of 7th Heaven, "Red Socks" (2005). * Aaron Yoo plays a character in Friday the 13th the remake. He also plays a role in this remake. Therefore he plays two characters in the A Nightmare On Elm Street/Friday The 13th universe. * A Nightmare On Elm Street won "Best Horror Film" at the 2011 People's Choice Awards. Sequel With the acception of this nightmare. They'd declared Freddy had done great. Now since this movie had a good run. They will be making another Nightmare On Elm Street and Friday The 13th part 2. The film is set for either 2011 or 2012 Gallery 'Promotional Material' 01_NOES_WP_1600x1200.jpg|Wallpaper 02_NOES_WP_1600x1200.jpg|Wallpaper 03_NOES_WP_1600x1200.jpg|Wallpaper 04_NOES_WP_1600x1200.jpg|Wallpaper NOES_ComicCon_Poster_01.jpg|Poaster (ComicCon) NOES_Keyart2_Poster_01.jpg|Poster NOES_Keyart_Poster_01.jpg|Poster External links * * *Official Site * *http://nightmareonelmstreetmovie.com/ Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010 film)